Unrequited
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: One-shot. Kenzi wasn't sure when it started to hurt to be around Lauren Lewis...


Kenzi wasn't exactly sure when it started to hurt her to look or be around Lauren Lewis. Maybe it was all those times she was forced to work with Dr. Freeze, in an effort to save the person they cared for most; their Bo. Or maybe it was the time that Lauren spilled the beans about how she served in Afghanistan. However, it was more than likely that it was the time when Lauren had told her firmly that she loved Bo. Yes, it definitely had to be that time. In that moment Kenzi had responded that she knew Lauren loved her best friend. And to Lauren she probably assumed that Kenzi was accepting Lauren's feelings for everybody's favourite succubus. It was true, Kenzi, in that moment, had accepted that Lauren loved Bo. But in that same moment, Kenzi had also accepted that she would never have a chance with the doctor. That's when it began to hurt, that's when a 'crush' became love. Before that moment, she could pretend that, maybe, her crush on the doctor would go away. And when she realized that it wouldn't maybe she could pretend that Bo and Lauren wouldn't work out together. That maybe Lauren would come to some sort of conclusion that she and Bo didn't fit somehow, and not just on the basis that Lauren couldn't sustain Bo. Because they knew that and would find some way to work around it and Kenzi knew that. But in all honesty she knew that scenario would never happen. Anybody who saw the way Bo looked at Lauren and vice versa would see the absolute love and devotion that those two shared towards each other. Kenzi now understood why Dyson was always brooding over Bo, to see someone you love look at someone else like that was devastating and she never thought she would be in the same place as the wolf shifter.

Kenzi didn't even think she liked women. She wasn't about the 'lady lovin' as she repeatedly told her best friend on many occasions. She has never felt this way about other woman. But there was something about the blonde that made Kenzi's heart beat twice as fast, her palms sweat, and her stomach twist and turn anxiously whenever the doctor was around. What was also strange was that, to Kenzi, Lauren didn't even seem like her type. The blonde was clinical, geeky and for the most part, quite uptight when it came to a lot of things. It used to irk Kenzi. How could someone be stoic all the time? It was ridiculous. So she teased her for it, relentlessly in fact, sometimes it was unnecessary, but she wanted to see the doctor react for once! She wanted to be the one to break Dr. Freeze's professional exterior. But Lauren was clearly used to relentless teasing and prodding because she never could get more from her than a tight smile for the longest time. But Bo had done it. It was like her friend was the only one who could loosen up the blonde. And that really made Kenzi furious but she would never show it. So she would find excuses to hate the doctor. She would repeatedly bring up the doctor's often sneaky nature and bringing up the fact that she 'spy-banged' her best friend was a favourite pastime of Kenzi's. But even when she would try to force herself to remain in those hateful periods; they never lasted long.

Whenever Lauren somehow messed up and ended up hurting Bo, like when Nadia had come back, that's when Kenzi could be the supportive, always have your back bestie. She lived for those moments because it was easy to ignore her feelings for Hotpants and put all her energy into making her best friend feel better. But when Bo would hurt Lauren, which, unfortunately would be more often than not, that's when it became hard. She wanted to comfort Lauren; she wanted to show her that she deserved undivided attention. She wanted to hold the doctor and tell her all of the amazing things that she was: smart funny, beautiful, caring and far too self sacrificing but that she wouldn't be Lauren if she wasn't. She wanted to tell her that she knew what it was like being put aside, because before she met Bo that was all she was.

Then Bo's dawning happened. It was a shit storm to say the least and things got way complicated, especially when Tamsin had kissed Bo in Brazen wood, luckily that was just because Stella and Trick had accidentally messed with Bo's invitation to the dawning. She was glad her friend had made it out of there alive, Kenzi didn't know what she would do if she didn't. But then Dyson had almost died. Of course Kenzi didn't want that to happen but when she saw the look of horror come across Lauren's face as her chi was being pulled from her, it sickened the tiny Russian. She didn't even realize that chi had been pulled from her as well until she felt light headed and nearly collapsed. Then as she was recovering, she saw Lauren's face. Bo was hovered over Dyson, clearly concerned, but the wolf was fine, he was breathing, he was talking! She wanted to scream at her friend, to tell her to ask how her humans were doing! To look at Lauren! Because although Lauren was basically physically fine other than her eyes looking a little cloudy, the look on her face showed that she was far from emotionally OK. The look on Lauren's face as she looked at Bo and Dyson said exactly what the blonde was thinking. '_I am not enough._' What Kenzi wanted to do in that moment was crawl over to Lauren, grab her, shake her, kiss her, hug her and not let her go until she knew….knew that she may not be enough for Bo but she was more than enough for her; for Kenzi.

Not long after, Lauren had disappeared. She had gotten involved with that creepy jerk, Isaac Taft. This angered Kenzi, she was mad that Lauren just ran away, she was even madder because she couldn't blame her for it. Someone had actually taken an interest in Lauren for once. Sweet-talked her into believing that she would get the recognition she deserved elsewhere. Kenzi had put herself in Lauren's shoes and could easily see why the idea appealed to the blonde. After years of getting shit on by the fae and often being put last by Bo, Kenzi could see why actually being treated as an equal and even being admired for the talents she possessed had put the doctor in a position in which she was willing to walk away from all that she had known for close to six years. Kenzi was hurting on the inside; she would often sneak into the doctor's apartment and just sit there crying into the early hours of the morning before she would need to sneak back to the crack shack before Bo woke up.

Kenzi was envious of Bo when her friend and Tamsin had attacked Taft's labs, because Bo had gotten the chance to see the blonde before she had disappeared. Kenzi had to run away, humans were in deep shit thanks to that bitch, Evony. By the time Kenzi had found her way back to the group, both Bo and Lauren were gone. Shortly after Kenzi and the rest of their gang had there memories wiped of Bo. Everything got all screwy and Kenzi had somehow ended up romantically with Dyson. It felt…alright, being with Dyson but Kenzi had a huge chunk of her heart missing and that was Bo, the unaligned succubus who was practically her sister. She and Dyson had broke the spell that was on them and their memories returned, and for Kenzi that meant the loss of her sister and her strong feelings for the doctor came flooding back in one fell swoop. It was a rush of emotions she was not prepared for so she could not stop herself from sobbing when it happened. Dyson had gone off and found Bo, returning her, and part of Kenzi's heart along with Bo. Something was off with Bo's memory though, because she could not remember Lauren. And suddenly Bo was all about wolf dick. Dyson was clearly not planning on reminding Bo about the doctor because he stayed tight lipped about Lauren for weeks. Finally Kenzi had to remind Bo about her, because even if it hurt to have Lauren around, it practically killed her not to have her around. Bo had freaked out when she remembered her human lover. Eyes turning a royal blue and anger radiating off her when Kenzi told her they didn't know where she was. She flipped at Dyson for not reminding her sooner, tossing the wolf into walls and screaming that he was to help her find her one true mate. Bo had changed…a lot.

It had taken weeks to find Lauren, but they did. The Morrigan had taken her and was waiting for the perfect moment to hand her over to the Una Mens. Luckily they had found her just in time. She was locked in a basement, chained to a radiator and looked sickly thin and pale. Her normally beautiful golden blonde locks, or, "the hair porn" as Kenzi secretly referred to it as, were caked with dirt and blood. It had taken everything Kenzi had in her not to run over there and cradle the blonde in her arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. Bo, however, was free to do so, and she did. She held her like Kenzi would have, whispered words of comfort and practically carried the blonde to safety. Lauren was back to normal in about two weeks. She and Bo were talking things out and were refraining from doing their bedroom business until they were clear on things, which Kenzi was thankful for.

Today, Bo had brought Lauren down to the Dal and proposed. She had promised Lauren that she would marry her someday, when all this shit with the Una Mens was over and done, they would work on their future together. Trick had given her a ring that belonged to Bo's grandmother. Lauren was over the moon and Kenzi couldn't help but quickly leave the room when it happened. It really was over now, Lauren would be with Bo.

Kenzi stood outside the Dal, tears coming in a steady stream ,she heard the door open and shut and quickly and aggressively rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the tears. It was raining so maybe whoever saw her couldn't tell that she had been crying moments before. She turned and saw Lauren walking towards her.

"Hey, congratulations…' Kenzi smiled sadly. Lauren gave her a concerned look as she studied the girl. Kenzi avoided her gaze.

'Why are you crying?' Lauren asked. Kenzi tried to give her a confused look.

'What do you mean? I'm not crying, Hotpants…' She tried to joke but even she could tell it wasn't working.

'Are you upset because, I'm marrying Bo?' Lauren questioned. Kenzi shook her head.

'No, Lauren, I-j-just forget it, let's go inside okay?' She tried to move past her but Lauren grabbed the girl gently by the shoulders and pulled her back.

'Kenzi…' Lauren sighed. Kenzi debated running away, she could run and not look back, and if she ran she wouldn't have to deal with this. But there was something inside her that decided if her chances with Lauren were non-existent, she might as well just tell her. After all, she would be a permanent part of her life now. It's not like Lauren was going anywhere any time soon, right?

'I'm in love with you, Lauren. I love you. I love you with everything I have. I know that sounds so fucking stupid. How can I love you, right? We've never been together, and never will be. I have no idea why I love you Lauren, I just do. It's something I'm learning to deal with I guess, at least I was, until today. I'm sorry if this is ruining your moment, but you're marrying my best friend, alright, this is it. In a year's time or so, you'll be Lauren Dennis or whatever and I'll never be Kenzi Lewis. I'm sorry, it just got to me. I'm happy for you and Bo, I really am but, I don't know, something snapped inside of me.' Kenzi's gaze was fixated on the ground beneath them. She was afraid to look Lauren in the eye.

'You…love me, Kenzi? Me? Doctor Freeze?' Lauren chuckled in disbelief.

'It's funny huh, how that turned out? Ridiculous actually…' Kenzi huffed.

'That's…wow,' Lauren was at a loss for words. She though for a moment, before pulling the girl toward her and connecting their lips. Warmth overtook Kenzi's body as the doctors lips moved against her own. She felt Lauren's hands grip the base of her skull as the kiss became more intense. Kenzi didn't realize that tears had started to escape again. She had waited forever for this moment. Lauren was kissing her. It sounded ridiculously cheesy but, it was everything she had expected it to be and more. She beamed as Lauren pulled away from her but kept a firm grip on the young girl.

'Kenzi, I may not be in love with you, but know that I need you just as much and if not more than Bo does at this point. We humans need to stick together in the world of the fae. I will always need you. I'm sorry that I can't recuperate these feelings to your degree, Kenzi but know that I do love you and care for you. My life wouldn't be right with out Bo **or **you. Do you understand?' She explained pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

'I understand,' Kenzi nodded. It may have not been the relationship she wanted with Lauren, but it was the one she needed.

…..

**Just a one-shot while I finish up the chapters to my other stories. I just wanted to explore a Kenzi/Lauren sort of thing. I thought it would be interesting, what do you guys think? All right?**


End file.
